Triangle
by 13InkHeart13
Summary: Spike por fin decidió superar a Rarity y seguir adelante pero... ¿quién o quiénes son las sustitutas?


**Hola ponis¡ Son las cuatro de la madrugada, esta vez tarde media hora en corregir mir horrores ortográficos asi que espero este mejor que los anteriores en ese sentido.**

 **Como sea este nuevo fic no es un One-shot, serán cuatro capítulos, espero que los sigan y que les guste.**

 **Y Bueno seguimos atascados con el capítulo de Fluttershy en into the fire, espero que mi musa deje de murmurarme nuevas ideas como esta y me diga de una vez como terminar ese capítulo.**

 **Gracias a mis diez lectores que han estado dejando reviews me encanta leerlos y no saben cuánto me motivan asi que si pueden y quieren espero también leerlos en este fic.**

 **Ro-Ro. Espero llegar a ser uno de tus favoritos dices que aún no lo soy avísame cuando lo sea XD.**

 **Ahora si a leer.**

Song of Love

"Solo un poco de encaje y la prenda se verá, fa-bu-lo-za".

La pony modista, pensaba mientras buscaba entre su caos organizado, Rarity estaba en "LA ZONA", ya era la una de la tarde y pronto tendría que bajar a preparar algo de comer, tanto para ella como para su hermanita Sweetie Bell, a menos que quisiera arriesgarse a un incendio en su cocina.

Pero la blanca unicornio se encontraba en un acelerón de inspiración, de esos que solo le llegaban de vez en cuando y que solo debía dejarse llevar, su experiencia asi lo dictaba, solo tenía que seguir cortando y cociendo, y sabía que pronto ese vestido amarillo primavera sería una de sus más bellas creaciones, asi que olvidando un poco el problema de la comida con su hermanita la modista siguió en su trabajo.

En esos momentos un pequeño dragón bebé, caminaba con una cesta en las garras, silbando una tonada.

Spike miraba a su alrededor mientras cruzaba el pueblo, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, y ¿por qué no estaría sonriendo?, estaba a punto de tener un delicioso almuerzo con una de las ponys más hermosa de toda Equestria.

Era tal su felicidad que incluso los pobladores que pasaban a su lado se contagiaban de ella y no podían evitar saludarlo alegremente, y desearle lo mejor pues sus escamas pulidas y esa cesta de picnic revelaban que se dirigía a una cita.

Por fin el pequeño dragón llegó a la puerta de "Carrusel Boutique" y después de revisar su aliento tocó suavemente, pero después decidió entrar, Rarity le había dicho que él tenía acceso libre a la boutique, además de que en realidad cualquiera podía entrar en horario de trabajo, pues ante todo era un negocio.

Spike miro el lugar al entrar y pronto sus ojos captaron a Rarity que frenética giraba alrededor del ponyqui, haciendo arreglos y adiciones al vestido.

El purpura dragón supo en seguida que la fashionista estaba en la zona, pues ni el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta la distrajo de su trabajo.

Asi que, después de admirarla unos momentos, el chico decidió llamar su atención.

-Cof, Cof. - Fingió una tos muy sonora, funcionó.

Rarity dejo de moverse para mirar de donde había venido aquel ruido y grande fue su sorpresa al ver Spike de pie frente a ella, y fue una sorpresa pues hacía semanas que el bebé dragón no se aparecía en la boutique.

-Oh, Spikey-wikey, que agradable sorpresa, hace tanto que no venias a visitarme-La fashionista no pudo evitar decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

Spike bajó la mirada apenado, la verdad sea dicha se sentía bastante culpable por dejar abandonada a la unicornio tanto tiempo.

-L o siento por eso, he estado ocupado… pero bueno… eh… -Spike no sabía cómo continuar después de que ella había echo énfasis en su reciente falta de interés.

\- ¡oh! ¿eso es una canasta de picnic? - Rarity miró la canastilla que Spike trataba de esconder tas su espalda, fallando espectacularmente.

-Emmmm… si, pero… esto… ¿cómo lo digo? -El joven dragón se rascó la nuca mientras evitaba la mirada de la modista.

-Oh querido, no debiste molestarte, ahora estoy muy ocupada, pero si gustas podríamos comer aquí junto a Sweetie Bell…

Spike definitivamente ahora se sentía mal, mientras se balanceaba y trataba de poner en palabras lo que rondaba por su cabeza, un rubor le cubrió el rostro.

-Bueno… justamente Sweetie Bell es la razón por la que vine… veras…-Pero gracias a Faust que no tuvo que terminar la frase pues en ese preciso momento una potrilla blanca y de crin bicolor bajo trotando las escaleras.

\- ¡Spike! - Gritó la joven yegua mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del purpura reptil. - ¡Llegaste!, estoy lista, estaba esperándote.

Sweetie Bell estaba impecable, su piel blanca como una perla estaba brillante y suave como el terciopelo, e incluso su melena estaba peinada de manera diferente, era una trenza que le caía al lado del rostro, parecida al peinado que usaba Silver Spoon, la pequeña potra llevaba también sus alforjas, y si Rarity o se equivocaba la pequeña había rizado sus pestañas.

Spike quedo un momento en shock y con la boca abierta mirando embobado a Sweetie Bell.

Rarity miro con desconcierto la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de ella.

Spike no se atrevía a mirarla directamente.

-Bueno Rarity, me voy a almorzar con Spike, regreso en la tarde.

Spike miro a la modista quien se había quedado con la boca abierta, el pequeño dragón le dedico una última mirada de disculpa y ambos salieron del establecimiento.

Rarity tardo unos buenos cinco minutos en salir de su trance.

\- ¿Qué henos acaba de pasar? -La fashionista exclamo mientras daba un profundo respiro pues había estado reteniendo la respiración desde que los dos pequeños habían salido.

Respiro hondo una y otra vez hasta que pudo comenzar a pensar de nuevo claramente, el proyecto del vestido amarillo había quedado en el olvido.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que había pasado.

Spike quien siempre había sido su admirador número uno, acababa de salir a almorzar con su hermana pequeña, y no solo eso también había rechazado la idea de comer con ella.

La pony modista se sentó en su diván, y mirando al infinito se sumergió en sus pensamientos, al cabo de unos momentos una leve y triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Era obvio que Spike se había cansado de ella y sus constantes desplantes y ahora decidía seguir adelante, y la elegida para hacerlo era su hermanita. Rarity sintió tristeza y alegría a partes iguales, lamentaba profundamente dejar de ser el centro de atención y amor de Spike, pues aunque jamás lo admitiría, la yegua estaba encantada con las atenciones del pequeño y saber que ella era el crush de alguien tan amable, sincero y valiente como Spike, la hacía sentirse muy especial, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que una relación con el pequeño dragón era imposible, ella, una yegua que se acercaba rápidamente a los treinta, y él un bebé dragón de solo trece años…. Imposible.

Pero sintió una chispa de felicidad, pues deseaba lo mejor para ese tierno ser que le había entregado en algún momento su corazón, ahora podía ser libre, ahora podía seguir adelante y libre de su obsesión por ella, buscar alguna otra chica de su edad, y mira por donde, ya la había encontrado, Sweetie Bell, su propia hermana menor, eso le causaba mas sentimientos encontrados, por una parte había cierta cantidad de celos y resentimiento hacia ambos, pues le parecían de cierta manera una golpe bajo que justamente Spike eligiera a alguien tan cercana a ella para comenzar a salir.

Por un horrible momento la yegua tuvo la fea idea de que Spike estuviese utilizando a Sweetie Bell, para darle celos a ella, pero al recordar la manera en que el pequeño miró a su hermanita supo que ese no era el caso.

Y ahí estaba, esa chispa de felicidad, al saber que su hermanita tendría de novio a alguien tan único y correcto como Spike, ambos se merecían, y ella estaba feliz de que Spike tendría a una linda y buena potra a su lado, aunque algo despistada y traviesa, y su dulce hermana tendría al más caballeroso chico.

Rarity suspiro, y una lagrima solitaria viajo por su mejilla, suspiro hondo y decidida se dispuso a seguir con el proyecto que tenía pendiente.

...

Spike y Sweetie, caminaban por las calles de Ponyville, ambos en silencio, el pequeño dragón aún estaba algo conmocionado después del incomodo encuentro con su antiguo amor platónico.

La potrilla también estaba algo descolocada no esperaba que se sintiera tan rara al salir de la boutique.

\- ¿Crees que ella este bien? ¿Crees que está enojada conmigo? -la blanca potra preguntó a su acompañante.

-No creo, solo está algo sorprendida, supongo-Spike de nuevo se rasco la nuca incómodo -como sea este día no se trata de ella, es sobre nosotros.

Sweetie, se sonrojó ante esta afirmación.

Spike se había imaginado caminar tomado de la mano de una chica, pero, aunque ahora ya tenía una chica a su lado no podía tomarla de la mano, pues solo él poseía tal cosa.

Pero, después de pensarlo un poco el pequeño dragón se acercó a la chica y con un movimiento rápido enrollo su cola con la cola de Sweetie Bell, ella sorprendida tuvo un ligero estremecimiento, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo y el único cambio que tuvo fue que el sonrojó se intensificó.

Spike también se veía bastante ruborizado.

Ambos caminaron en un bonito y tierno silencio, hasta llegar a una colina a las afueras de Ponyville, Spike se apresuró a tender la manta cuadriculada en el suelo, y sobre ella comenzó a esparcir la comida que traía dentro de la canasta.

Sweetie se acostó sobre su vientre mientras miraba el pueblo desde aquella altura.

-La comida está servida my lady-Spike hizo una reverencia mostrando los emparedados de margarita, la ensalada de frutos rojos y una deliciosa mezcla de avena y centeno.

A Sweetie le brillaron los ojos de sorpresa y encanto, nunca nadie había preparado algo tan fabuloso como ese picnic para ella.

-Wow, se ve delicioso Spike, ¿de verdad tu hiciste todo esto?

-En realidad la sidra la hizo Apple Jack, supongo- soltó un pequeño chiste mientras sacaba una botella del dorado elixir.

\- ¿Acaso piensa emborracharme caballero?

-Por supuesto que no my lady, solo la mejor sidra sin alcohol del reino para usted.

Ambos rieron de su pequeña pantomima.

Y por fin comenzaron su almuerzo, Sweetie estaba hambrienta, era lo que tenía ir a visitar a su hermana debía acostumbrarse al horario caótico y cambiante de su hermana mayor.

Pero ahora comiendo ahí junto al amable dragoncito, la pequeña potra sabia y sentía que su vida cambiaria drásticamente y para bien.

\- ¿Sabes Spike? me podría acostumbrar a tu comida-dijo la niña mirándolo de reojo con una coqueta sonrisa, logrando que Spike se ruborizara de nuevo.

-Eso esperó, pero no sé si yo podré acostumbrarme a tu belleza.

Sweetie casi se atraganta con la comida, era claro quién era mejor para los cumplidos.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer Spike apareció con su llama mágica un Walkcolt y un par de audífonos.

-Entonces… ¿lista para escuchar buena música?

-Yo decidiré si es buena música- la potra respondió altivamente.

Spike a continuación hizo aparecer una docena de casetes, y comenzó a rebuscar entre ellos.

Sweetie también saco algo de sus alforjas, un Ponypod, y mientras se concentraba en usar su magia para desenrollar los audífonos sin romperlos Spike ya había elegido uno de los viejos casetes, lo puso en su walkcolt, y después le coloco los audífonos de diadema a la potra.

-Venga yo me ocupo de eso-el dragón tomo el nido de cables que tenía Sweetie, y comenzó a desenredarlo con sus garras.

-Wow, esas garras son agiles ¿eh?

-Aun no has visto nada-Spike la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y provocadores, lo cual solo provocó la risa coqueta y avergonzada de Sweetie- dale al play es ese de ahí.

La potranca oprimió con su magia el botón en cuestión.

What if I told you that the world was gonna end  
And you had 15 minutes  
To spend with me or your friends?  
Would you take the first bus over to my house?  
Or would you take the last plane over the West Coast?

¿Qué pasa si te dijera que el mundo va a terminar

y tienes 15 minutos?  
¿Para pasar conmigo o con tus amigos?  
¿tomarías el primer autobús a mi casa?  
¿O tomarías el último avión sobre la costa oeste?

La niña escuchó hasta el final la canción lo cual no fue mucho, la verdad era bastante corta, después de esa siguió otra.

Tonight, we'll scratch each other's face  
If it's in the moment no one complains  
I tried my best to move along  
But I can't, I can't, I can't

Kiss me with your fist it's all right  
Wrap your hands around my throat I won't mind  
I'm permanent, now I won't go  
I just wanna be your shadow

Esta noche nos frotaremos en otros rostros,

si en ese momento nadie se queja.

Hice todo lo posible por avanzar,

pero, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo.

Bésame con tu puño, estoy bien con eso,

envuelve tus cascos alrededor de mi garganta, no me importará.

Soy permanente, ahora no voy a irme.

Yo solo quiero ser tu sombra.

La potranca, sintió un apretón en su corazón, mientras más razonaba aquellas letras, el ritmo era Rock, diferentes vertientes y estilos en cada canción, pero Rock al fin de cuentas, las dos canciones hermosas, las dos olorosas.

La pequeña yegua miró a Spike esta vez no había coquetería en sus ojos, había algo de pena y tristeza, ¿"asi es como se sentía el dragoncito?"

Spike que no noto la mirada de su compañera, ahora estaba buscando algo más en la cesta, pues el Ponypod ya desenredado descansaba en la manta.

Sweetie, cerró los ojos pues una nueva canción comenzaba a sonar.

Somepony said they left together  
I ran out the door to get her  
She was holding hands with Trevor  
Not the greatest feeling ever  
Said: Pull yourself together  
You should try your luck with Heather  
And I heard they slept together  
Oh, the less I know the better  
The less I know the better

Oh, my love, can't you see yourself by my side?  
No surprise when you're on his shoulder like every night  
Oh my love, can't you see that you are on my mind?  
Don't suppose we could convince your lover to change his mind  
So goodbye

Algún pony dijo que se fueron juntos,

Corrí a la puerta para alcanzarla.

Ella estaba tomada del casco con Trevor

No es el mejor sentimiento de siempre

Ella dijo: Cálmate

Tú deberías intentar suerte con Heather.

Y escuché que dormían juntos.

Oh, cuanto menos sepa mejor.

Cuanto menos sepa mejor.

Oh mi amor, ¿no te ves a mi lado?

No es sorpresa cuando tú te recargas en su hombro todas las noches

Oh mi amor, ¿no puedes ver que estas en mi mente?

No creo que podamos convencer a tu amante para que cambie de opinión.

Asi que adiós.

Spike tocó el hombro de Sweetie, lo cual provocó que ella "despertara" de golpe, se había perdido en la música.

La potranca se quitó los audífonos.

-Estas bien? -Spike la miraba preocupado, en sus garras un pay de manzana.

-Claro-dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

-Estas llorando…-murmuró el dragón, mientras limpiaba las mejillas del unicornio.

Sweetie, se sorprendió de notar que era cierto, el pelaje de su rostro ahora estaba húmedo por las lágrimas que había estado derramando cuando se abstrajo en la triste música de Spike.

-No es nada, no te preocupes… es solo que…-la pequeña miró al purpura reptil y tomando un respiro lo preguntó- ¿aún no la olvidas, ¿verdad? ¿Aún te duele?

Spike desvió la mirada, y en lugar de sonrojarse esta vez se puso pálido.

-Yo… es… es solo música no sé de qué hablas…-pero los balbuceos de Spike fueron detenidos por el casco de la potra, que acariciaron dulcemente sus labios.

-Shhh… no tienes por qué disculparte, no importa, ya no importa, pronto la olvidaras, pronto no dolerá más, podemos hacerlo, lograremos que lo superes, y pronto seremos solo nosotros, nadie más.

Spike estaba congelado, pero ya no sentía miedo ni vergüenza, y descubrió también que unas lágrimas trataban de escapar de sus ojos, pero las contuvo, no sería nada varonil comenzar a llorar en ese momento.

Cuando el dragón trato de hablar y agradecer las hermosas palabras de la potra, fue nuevamente silenciado, pero esta vez no era un a casco en sus labios, eran los suaves y tiernos labios de la misma Sweetie Bell.

Spike fue tomado de sorpresa, pero después de un segundo de duda cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por su instinto y corazón.

El beso fue tierno y suave, pero también un poco apasionado, aunque sin llegar a ser vulgar.

Ambos se retiraron cuando el aire se hizo una prioridad.

La palidez de Spike había desaparecido, y un rubor cubría sus mejillas igual que las de Sweetie Bell,

Después de un momento mirándose directo a los ojos ambos rieron divertidos.

-Quieres un poco de Pay? -Spike ofreció el ultimo alimento de la canasta.

-claro, pero esta vez escuchamos mis canciones, necesitamos algo más alegre-ella se restregó en el cuello de Spike.

-ok, pero prométeme que no tienes canciones de Lady Gaga

-ok usare la lista que no tiene sus canciones

Spike hizo cara de asco

-ósea que si tienes sus canciones ahí? - miro al suelo con pesadumbre-me decepcionas Sweetie, me decepcionas.

La chica le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Después de cortar unas rebanadas del pay, ambos se acostaron mirando las ramas del árbol y la luz del sol filtrándose entre ellas.

Sweetie le dio un audífono a Spike, quien, aunque no le agradaban ese tipo de auriculares, se lo puso en su oído debajo de su aleta de dragón.

Las canciones de Sweetie definitivamente eran más POP que otra cosa, pero con alivio descubrió que también le gustaban las baladas y el folk un poco, aunque casi todos los artistas del unicornio eran hembras, Spike se preguntó si eso era algo natural, el prácticamente solo escuchaba a una yegua, los demás eran bandas de sementales, "¿Sería cuestión de sexos?

Sweetie pronto quedo recargada en el pecho del dragón, mientras comían y escuchaban música.

-Algún día quiero cantar como ellas-murmuró.

-eso no es posible-Spike respondió, logrando que la potra lo mirara sorprendida y herida, Spike ni la miraba, seguía con la vista al cielo-tú cantas cien veces mejor que cualquiera de ellas y cuando por fin grabes algo, lo harás mil veces mejor.

Sweetie de nuevo se hundió en el cuello de Spike, tratando de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que ahora adornaba su rostro.

Spike siempre sabía que decir, siempre era tan galante y poético, pero lo que la enamoraba de verdad era su sinceridad, Spike decía aquellos halagos con toda la honestidad del mundo, y eso lo cambiaba todo.

Al final cambiaron a un género que ambos apreciaban, la música clásica, y asi la yegua se durmió sobre el dragón quien también se dejó llevar por los brazos de Luna.

Spike se despertó, cuando una mariposa se posó en su nariz provocándole picazón, cuando despertó evito estornudar pues no quería quemar a la potranca que descansaba en su pecho y cuello.

-Sweetie…-murmuró Spike agitándola un poco-Sweetie…

La potra despertó y tallándose los ojos por fin comprendió que sucedía.

-Oh Spike lo siento, me dormí en nuestra primera cita- Sweetie se llevó a la boca su casco como si tratara de borrar lo que había dicho.

Spike se rio.

-no pasa nada… yo también me dormí, y siempre podemos tener otra… cita.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Después se levantaron y guardaron todo de nuevo en la cesta, los dos se dirigieron a la boutique de Rarity.

…

La modista había por fin terminado el vestido y ya había comido hacía tiempo, ahora cerca del atardecer esperaba atenta la entrada de su tienda, oculta en las cortinas.

No estaba espiando, solo estaba… cuidando de su que su hermana llegara sana y salva, sí, eso hacia, solo eso.

Cuando vio a los dos niños llegar a la entrada del negocio, Rarity se emocionó mucho, esto era como sus novelas románticas que tanto disfrutaba leer, solo que cien veces mejor, esto era real y la protagonista era su propia hermana.

Spike y Sweetie, se decían algo que ella no alcanzaba a entender, pero ambos se rieron al final, y después de un incómodo silencio y de miradas al suelo Spike se inclinó hacia Sweetie Bell, ella cerro los ojos, y…

Una familia paso justo delante de la ventana donde Rarity estaba espiando… es decir cuidando, causando casi un paro cardiaco en la fashionista.

Cuando por fin los ponys se retiraron Spike ya caminaba de regreso al pueblo, y la puerta de su boutique sonó con el campanillazo de siempre.

Sweetie entró, tan radiante como el sol de Celestia en sus mejores días.

Rarity fingió que no se había dado cuenta y regreso su atención al libro que ahora estaba leyendo.

-Oh Sweetie bienvenida de vuelta… como estuvo tu… Emmmm… almuerzo con Spike?

Sweetie miró a su hermana y después de evaluar un momento aquel nerviosismo y ansias mal ocultadas la potra sonrió aún más.

-estuvo excelente hermana, Spike cocina delicioso

Después de un rato en silencio y mientras Sweetie dejaba sus alforjas en el perchero, Rarity se desesperó.

-Eso ya lo sabía querida, pero pregunto por… Emmmm… como fue lo demás ya sabes lo otro…

Sweetie la miro e incluso ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Lo demás? No sé de qué hablas hermana, pero bueno me voy a mi cuarto tengo mucha música que escuchar, ¿sabías que a Spike le encanta el rock?

Y asi dejando a su hermana mayor muriendo de ansias el pequeño unicornio subió trotando las escaleras al cuarto que tenía ella en la boutique.

Rarity después de un momento en shock, ese día había estado lleno de shocks al parecer, solo atinó a gritar.

-SWEETIE BELL¡

…

Spike caminaba balanceando la casi vacía canasta, aún quedaba algo del pay de manzana, lo comería con Twilight esta noche mientras estudiaban, y hablando de pay de manzana…

Al final de la calle por la que caminaba, estaban los hermanos Apple, los tres guardando y recogiendo el puesto de manzanas y productos a base de aquella fruta.

Big Mac estaba cargando los enormes barriles a la carreta, mientras que Apple Jack contaba el dinero que se había recaudado ese día, Applebloom barría el lugar que habían ocupado.

Spike acelero el paso, pero sin hacer ruido se acercó sigiloso como una serpiente, suponía que en su caso de verdad podía ser sigiloso como una, pues eran parientes lejanos las víboras y él.

Asi el pequeño dragón llego a un callejón que estaba justo al lado de los hermanos Apple, y después de asegurarse de que tanto Big Mac como AJ, estuviesen ocupados y distraídos, salió de las sombras tomo a la más pequeña y la arrastró al callejón mientras le cubría la boca.

La pequeña granjera, que había abierto los ojos asustada por el repentino secuestro, se calmó al ver a Spike frente a ella.

Ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro, pues Spike la presionaba contra la pared del callejón, la cercanía del reptil hizo sonrojar a la chica del moño rosa.

-Hola Bloom, solo quería darte las gracias por el pay, estuvo delicioso-Spike libero de su agarre a la potra.

-no es nada Spike, lo hice con mucho…- Applebloom se mordió el labio como no decidiéndose si terminar o no la frase, pero al final se decidió-amor.

Spike se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

Ambos se quedaron callados y quietos, Spike había obligado gracias al brusco movimiento, a que la yegua estuviese parada sobre sus piernas traseras, y é la sostenía de sus cascos delanteros, asi ella quedaba totalmente expuesta a él.

El silencio y la tención creció hasta casi poder ser tangible, ambos mirándose directo a los ojos, y después de unos segundos más de tención sexual, ambos se arrojaron uno a brazos del otro mientras sus labios se buscaban hambrientos y lujuriosos, llenos de pasión y saliva.

Pronto sus lenguas salieron a pelar, y comenzaron una guerra de placer y humedad donde ninguno saldría vencedor, pero tampoco habría perdedores.

Applebloom pronto comenzó a gemir de manera femenina y deseosa, Spike gimió de puro placer por saber que él provocaba aquella reacción en la yegua.

Cuando el aire se les acabo se separaron jadeando, sonrojados al máximo y sudorosos, sus ojos aun mirándose fijamente, muriéndose de deseo que parecía crecer ente más se satisfacía.

Ambos sonrieron extasiados, y Spike tomo de la nuca a la potra y la acercó a él, para llenarla de besos suaves y juguetones en su rostro y cuello, ella después se restregó en su cuello también dando besitos aquí y haya.

-Applebloom ¡donde henos estas, pequeña potranca descarriada? -grito amorosamente AJ.

Spike y Bloom se separaron por fin ella se apoyó una vez más en sus cuatro pesuñas y dando una última mirada de deseo a Spike le robo un último beso y salió trotando.

-Ya voy hermana, solo estaba investigando ese oscuro callejón, tal vez me gane mi Cutie Marck por investigar sitios tenebrosos.

-Applebloom tú ya tienes una Cutie Marck de que hablas? -AJ la miraba divertida.

-Oh, es cierto. Bueno al menos lo intente.

Los tres Apples se rieron y por fin se marcharon hacia su granja, Applebloom no pudo evitar mirar atrás para ver al dragón de sus sueños recargado en la pared con una sonrisa confiada, y remató con un guiño seductor que hizo a la potranca ruborizarse y sonreír tontamente.

Spike se quedó asi hasta que los granjeros se perdieron de vista, y entonces de nuevo sosteniendo su cesta, se dirigió al castillo de la amistad, tarareando la misma canción que había estado tarareando al principio del día.

El pequeño dragón miró al cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía.

"Tal vez Sweetie Bell tenía razón y aun le dolía Rarity y su recuerdo, pero… algo le decía que pronto la olvidaría" toco con sus dedos sus propios labios, aún tenía el sabor Applebloom, incluso ella sabía a manzanas, pero ahí al fondo también estaba el sabor de Sweetie Bell más suave pero más seductor más perfumado…

Spike lanzo una risa al aire, una risa clara cristalina y hermosa, la vida por fin le sonreía al pequeño dragón, después de reír Spike retomo el silbido y siguió entonando aquella canción… aquella canción de amor.

Song Of Love

Stephen Stills

Una galleta a quién adivine, la tres canciones que puse en este fic, esta fácil y… espera Spike acaba de engañar a Sweetie Bell con Applebloom? O.o bueno esperemos que no se le complique al muchacho jajaja.


End file.
